


Happy Mother's Day

by SuperStitious18



Series: DarhkAtom + Family [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 20:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17168615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperStitious18/pseuds/SuperStitious18
Summary: Nora's first mother's day with a boyfriend, a daughter and another player is involved.





	Happy Mother's Day

**Author's Note:**

> For my newfound DarhkAtom friend. I hope everyone enjoys none the less! All mistakes are mine.

"So... your first Mother's day is coming up." Ray said hesitantly, worried Nora wouldn't react well. He didn't know what she would want to do, he had ideas of what he wanted to do but one could never be sure when someone had a background like Nora's.

"Huh?" She asked, looking at him with a raised eyebrow. She was confused. She was 32ish years old by this point, it wouldn't be her first mother's day. "It won't be my first." The look on his face told her she was missing something. But what?

"It... It'll be Nicole's first too. With a mother I mean." He told her, gently as if he were talking to an easily startled animal.

It caught up to Nora suddenly. She was Nicole's mother in everything but law and name. Shit. Would Nicole want to celebrate? Would she be sad her birth mother wasn't around? What does one do when they are a first time mother? What does one do when you're thrust in a situation as unique as the Palmer's? "Oh... I-I don't know what to do."

He rushed over to her, not wanting her to work herself up into a frenzy. "Hey, Hey. It's okay. We can figure out what to do."

"Ray! We haven't even told Nicole that I'm-" She fretted, stopping before she could even say the word. It hadn't been planned, she hadn't even thought about the 'thing' since it was discovered.

They just found out recently she was expecting. 

It was something Gideon had informed them of after a particularly harrowing mission. Just a warning of 'Please be cautious in the future Ms. Darhk. You would not want to be fighting in your current condition.' 

Which of course freaked Ray out, he swooped her up bridal style and marched her straight to the med-bay for a full examination. It took all of 2 minutes for Gideon to do the proper work Ray insisted on before simply telling them, "Ms. Darhk seems to be expecting. By my estimations, she is 4 weeks into pregnancy." That stunned them silent.

Ray looked torn between being worried and excited. "Nora?" He asked, not wanting to spook her. 

But she had been. It wasn't something she thought she'd ever hear and she bolted out of the medbay to get away from it. She got Ava to portal her home, where it would take Ray at least a few minutes to find her. Nora locked herself in the bathroom, shaking and on the verge of a panic attack. 

She remembered with a sickening jolt her body was being shared. Again. It was hard not to compare... it to a parasite or to Mallus. It would use her until it had no need of her anymore. Just like everyone else who had ever been in her life. She never had the choice, she would never have her own free will.

"Nora? Nora, please talk to me. Let me know you're okay." Ray's voice brought her out of her dark thoughts. It sounded like he was settling with his back against the door, ready to wait for her. No matter how long it took. No matter what she would say.

Well. Maybe not everyone in her life left her. She had him. She had Nicole. Even the Legends were her family now. Maybe... Maybe this didn't have to be so scary. If she could just talk to him, talk without panic clawing at her throat and stealing her words away.

"Nora? Please." Ray sounded on the verge of tears, they had been sitting in silence for who knows how long at this point. "I'm scared baby, please-"

"So am I." Her voice cracked, interuppting him. "I-I never told you. I was scared to talk about it. Having children. Because it would feel like-" She couldn't finish. In her mind it was so easy to talk and throw thoughts around.

"Like when Mallus used you." Ray finished. "God, I should have brought it up sooner. I'm so sorry, I thought about it a while back but you seemed like you were handling things well. I should have noticed." He berated himself, before trying to focus on Nora. She needed him. She didn't need him to break down and get into a self depreciating rant.

"No, No. I should have said something. I just... I was handling it. At least, I thought I was." She breathed out raggedly, her hands finding their ways to her stomach. It was flat now but what if... 

"We can... You can get an-" He didn't finish. "If you aren't ready or are never ready. I'm here Nora." 

She picked up what he was trying to say. If she didn't want to carry the baby, she could get rid of it. 

That option sounded even worse to her. It was- No, They were a piece of Ray Palmer too. They didn't deserve to have such a screw up for a mother however.

"Nora? Whatever you're thinking, You would make an amazing mother." He insisted to her, his voice thick with emotion. "You took to it like a fish to swimming with Nicole."

Nicole. She was a mother already. With the small girl who adored her. Called her NoNo. Who toddled after her whenever she came into sight, even if she had been happy sitting on someone else's lap. "I-I did." She laughed, her voice sounding the same as Ray's. "I don't know what to do. I can't do this by myself." Nora admitted.

She heard a wooshing sound and suddenly had a life sized Ray Palmer in front of her. What had taken him so long to get here had apparently been him putting on the Atom suit. He disassembled the suit quickly and knelt in front of her, tears in his eyes and a soft smile stretched across his lips. Gently, he gathered her hands in his and held them to his chest. "That's the thing. You won't be alone. You have me, forever. No matter what. I love you."

Nora let out a deep breath and connected their foreheads. "I love you too. And... I need. I need time. To think."

"Whatever you need. I'm here okay? As is everyone on the Waverider." He promised and she believed him. She really did.

"Nora? Earth to Nora Darhk." She was startled back to reality by Sara waving her hand in front of Nora's face. She blinked and looked to see Ray, Sara, Nate, John and Ava surrounding her with worried looks. "Ah! She didn't pass out with her eyes open."

"Uh, What?"

"You zoned out." Ray added on. "I uh freaked out and got them."

"Because if you went into fight mode, I can steel up and hold you down while John drains your magic just enough for you to be less, you know, deadly." Nate explained and Nora was slightly touched. And worried that they would think she's still homocidal.

"Not that we think you would hurt us. It's just, all of us have been through some shit so being startled suddenly never works out and it's always best to have a backup plan." Sara clapped her hands together as she gave her own reasoning. "Now that our work here is done, If you are not a Palmer, Out!" Nate and John led the way, followed by Sara and Ava who hugged her first before leaving.

"Bad topic?" Ray prodded gently.

"No, No. Um. I think..." She paused and her hand flitted briefly to her slowly swelling stomach. Her next words would make or break whatever was set to happen in the future. Her future. "I think we should figure out how to tell Nicole that she will have a new sibling in 7 and a half months." 

Ray lit up like a christmas tree. "Really? You... You decided?" He was literally vibrating, it was extremely endearing.

"I'm still scared. But while I was zoned out, I realized that there is no one in the multiverse I would rather have a baby with than you." Ray scooped her up rapidly, spinning around and cheering so loud that Zari looked at them funny when she passed by.

"I'm going to be a dad again! You are going to be the best mother to our baby. You're already the perfect mom to Nicole." He gushed over all the things they could do with a toddler and a baby, insisting she give ideas. "And! Since we can portal to the Waverider, if you have any weird cravings... Gideon?"

"I would be delighted to help in any capacity that I can." Gideon even sounded excited, which was something Nora never thought was quite possible. This was definitely a far cry from when she had been locked up here, demon possessed and so very alone in the world.

"Wait, Ray. How are we going to tell the team? Tell Nicole?" He stopped and gently sat down, keeping her firmly in his lap. "Well, hello there Mr. Palmer, welcome back to the Waverider." She sounded amused, loving the twinkle in his eyes. 

"Well, If you're here, I can't stay away now can I?" He flirted with her much to her delight. "But you're right. Let's make a plan."

They agreed that they would tell Nicole after Mother's Day. The three of them would celebrate together before telling Nicole that she would have a sibling around January. Hopefully she would take it well, they were pretty confident she would.

\------------------------------

The day of Mothers approached rapidly. It had only been two weeks since they discussed the topic of the baby, since they slowly started clearing out the spare room of their house and started taking a few less missions to spend time with Nicole instead. The excitement was palpable for everyone who knew, which was Ray, Nora and Gideon so far. They'd tell the Legends after Nicole knew.

Nora was sleeping in on that morning, blissfully and morning sickness-free. Ray snuck out of their room, hurrying to go get Nicole up so they can make Nora's favorite breakfast. "Nic, Sweetheart." He whispered, gently rubbing her back. She made a whining noise, not wanting to get up as she loved sleeping. "It's Mother's Day!" He got out.

Nicole sprang up at that, wide eyed. "It's NoNo's Day?" She squeaked, adorable and ready to go in a blink of an eye. "We gonna make breakfast for NoNo? Please?"

"That is the plan sweetie. But shhhh, Like when we went to the Zoo! We've got to be very, very quiet to not wake NoNo up okay?"

Nicole nodded. She insisted she was the sneakiest ever. "Is NoNo kay? She's been sick." The toddler worried. She didn't want her NoNo to be sick and not be around.

"She's alright Nic." He didn't want to give away why Nora was always up at this time of day, puking and pretty much passing right back out til 9am. They had a plan in place and he would not be the one to spoil it so soon. "NoNo just gets tired really easily."

"But she's okay?" Nicole asked, wanting to make absolute certain that Nora wouldn't leave her. Ray confirmed again as he settled her down on a chair. "Daddy? Is she my mommy now?"

His heart lept for joy. Ray barely prevented himself from doing the same. "If that's what you wish to call her."

"No, She's my NoNo. But is she my mommy?" Nicole asked, her gaze piercing him.

"Is that what you want?"

"Yes." She said firmly, crawling out of the chair and moving towards the stairs. 

"Hey, Wait up! We have a rule about the stairs remember?" He wondered what the hell she was doing. "What is it?"

"No stairs alone. Not til I'm bigger." She recited perfectly and urged him to pick her up. "I want my NoNo. I want mommy." He swooped her up so she wouldn't see the tears threatening to come spilling out.

He shushed her and peeked inside quickly to see if Nora was still asleep. 

She wasn't. She was sitting up, looking disgruntled that she was awake at 7 in the morning. Her hair was a mess, she looked like she hadn't fully woken up yet and if you looked closely, you could see her baby bump. All that made her absolutely perfect in Ray's eyes. 

"She just woke up so be gentle with her okay?" He warned Nicole, putting her on the ground. Without much more warning, the toddler took off into the room giggling.

"NoNo! NoNo!" She squealed, clambering on the bed much to the surprise of one Nora Darhk. "Happy Mommy's day!" Her dimples were showing from the wide grin she was sporting before giving her a sloppy kiss on the cheek. "You're my mommy now, okay NoNo?"

Nora barely had time to process the intrusion before she was crying tears of pure, unadulterated joy. "Okay." Her voice was strangled but she had never felt happier.

"Yay! Daddy! Get over here." Nicole demanded and Ray came in, tears of his own coming down his face. 

He looked ridiculous. He hadn't even brushed his hair yet, still looking rather sleep rumpled and a manic grin decorating his cheeks. 

He was perfect. "Hear that? I'm her mommy now."

"Well, She did declare it." Ray kissed her softly in greeting while Nicole sat in her mommy's lap. 

Something was off to the now five year old. She couldn't quite put her finger on it until Nora leaned forward to hug her tighter. Nicole put her hands on Nora's stomach, unaware of the near heart attack she was giving her parents. "NoNo's tummy is bigger! Why? Daddy! You said she was okay!" She turned towards him, ready to cry at the idea of losing her mommy again.

"Ah! She is bug, I promise!" He said, holding his hands up in surrender. "You remember what I told you when you asked where you came from?" He prompted, not wanting Nicole to get anymore wrong ideas.

"Uh huh." She said. Nicole was closely huddled to Nora, eyeing him suspiciously. 

"Well..." Ray was flailing and looking desperately at Nora to save him. His girlfriend just looked like she found this whole thing hilarious. She would as he was not on the otherside of Nicole's adorable death glare.

"I'm going to be having a baby Nicole." Nora ripped the bandaid off to make it a little easier. "You'll be a big sister!" She tried to make it seem like a good thing. Maybe Nicole wouldn't get upset if they were happy.

And to their utter delight, Nicole was all smiles at that. "A big sister?! Can I teach them how to get up stairs? Play blocks?" She pestered them with questions, barely allowing them time to answer them. "Will they call you mommy and daddy?"

"Yes sweetheart. Just like you do." Ray answered.

"Cool! When will they be here?"

"Well, Babies take a long time to grow and be ready to come out. And your baby sibling probably won't be here for another 7 months." Ray continued to answer, letting Nora breathe and collect herself. 

"How did they get in there?" Oh boy. That was not the kind of talk anyone wanted to give their five year old.

"Uh, Uh." Nora was laughing at the horrified look on Ray's face. "Sweetheart. I don't know how to explain it to you right now. But!" He stopped her before she complained. "If you'll give me time, I'll be happy to tell you."

"Later?" She asked, settling and curling back into her NoNo. 

"Of course sweetie." Ray reassured. 

Nicole was quiet now. She was happily drifting off into slumber, safe and warm in her parent's arms. This was the start of a great Mother's Day for all of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for stopping by and reading! Let me know what you though. Or you know. Don't. I'm just a writer. 😂


End file.
